Teenage Kicks OneShot Competition
by HomestuckGirl
Summary: LoLoLaLoco's competition entry! She is the wonderful author of Teenage Kicks, read it if you don't already. ;  A StilexCharlie one-shot! R&R Hope you like!


**_LoLoLaLoco has put out a competition/challenge, and you know me! I have to participate! Here we go..._**

* * *

><p>The blaring of a horn shook me from my dream state. <em>He will never like me back... why do I even like him... <em>raced through my mind, as I sat in the passenger seat of the familiar Jeep. I blinked my brown eyes, then turned to look at the others watching her.

"You okay? You have been a little spacey lately."

"What am I? Space core? SPACE~!" I belted out jokingly, trying to change the subject.

"I should get you a companion cube, you lonely girl." He joked back. All I caught was 'companion'.

"What?" my voice cracked, blonde hair slipped out from behind my pale ears.

"Seriously, what's been bugging you? Where is badass, tattoo getting, country loving, rebel Charlie I know and love?"

Love. He said love. I held my breath, but the thoughts crept up again. _He can't love you, you're two different people. He is looking for a girl like Lydia, not a girl like you. What do I see in him?_

"Charlie?"

"She's right here, in front of your eyes." I laughed. "When did Biliski start reading Cosmo? Anyway, how's Scott?"

"We're not talking about Scott. For once, can we not talk about the supernatural? I want to talk, like a normal teen that doesn't have a life that is messed up beyond recognition."

"Don't go all Danny on me. We'll talk."

"Unnecessary... Anyway, I know that life has been rough lately-"

"Everything's fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Your life is worse than mine." He pulled the car over, like when Derek got shot. Cutting the engine, he continued. "You never seem to see you the way I see you."

"How do you see me?" I tried to process the question.

"I see a pretty little blonde, who has been striped to nothing but still finds the energy to smile. Even when she is depressed and needs someone."

"G-go on."

"You put on this show. A tough bitch, who doesn't take shit from anyone and will fight you even if she knows she will lose. You think that this can keep people away, keep them from seeing a girl who can't go a day without thinking about how _mess up _her life really is."

I bit my lips, and my eyes burned from tears that were welling up in my eyes. _He can see right through me... That's why I love you._

"Why do you do it to yourself?" He grabbed my free hand. "Why do you hold it all in? When my mom died, I did the same thing. It only makes it worse." I lifted a hand to my mouth, to try and muffle the hiccups and gasps. For the first time, I cried in front of him.

"But I have to!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You don't-" He tried to comfort me.

"What about Lydia?" I snapped.

"What about her?"

"She holds everything in, but she is praised for it."

"But I can see-"

"Her pain, just like me. Figures." I unlocked the door and got out. "I don't need your sympathy." I wiped the tears off with my jacket sleeve, and started walking across the street. My mind was flustered and my eyes were too blurred to see anything.

"Charlie..." He called after me. "Charlie!" He got out of the car, and ran over. "Charlie, look out!" He yanked my arm, and pulled me out of the road as a car whizzed by. He pulled us back over to the car."Idiot... I-"

"I what? I hate you, think you're a sad little weirdo who needs help? A slutty girl who has family issues?" I started to ramble and entered a hysterical craze. I was almost laughing as I was crying, my voice full of sarcasm. "Let me guess. I... think you should seek mental help because you're a lonely nut job with a werewolf friend and a nerd."

"I love you. And possibly..."

I paused, and just watched him for a few seconds. His face never faltered, his eyes remained locked on mine. "You cant love me... You could have anyone else." I _thought_ I said in my head. "Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes... And I do love you, and I want you."

"Stiles... I-I lo-ove-" I threw my arms around him, and soaked his shirt. He had broken the wall down, the wall that took years to build, but three simple words pulled it down in seconds. Everything I kept bottled up exploded. I cried into his shoulder, arms tight around his neck, and his arms around me, holding me close.

"Not even the words of Taylor Swift could help you." He added lightly. It made me smile and calmed down slightly, with only a few shuttered breaths and hiccups broke my sentences.

"I'm sorry-y..." I started to wipe my face.

"You're the one crying, and you're apologizing. That makes total sense."

"I'm sorry for turning into a pussy for a few minutes."

"You're a girl." He shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have emotions, a heart, feelings. It's hard to handle things alone." He continued to hold on to me. "I do sound gay, don't I?"

"Kinda." We shared a laugh, and I put my head in the crook of his neck. He pulled us down to the pavement, and we sat there leaning against his Jeep. I put both hands under my head, and used him like a pillow and curled up next to him.

"Should I take you home soon?"

"Well, it's almost six, and that means Kurt is home... So no." The sound of a V8 engine broke the air, and Derek's Camaro pulled up near us.

"Two teens on the side of a road. Always means trouble." He scoffed getting out of the double-parked car.

"A grown man getting out of a car to talk to two teens. Always means he's a pedo." I scoffed back. "Why are you here?"

"I was nearby, heard you crying, thought I should check it out." He shoved his hands into his leather pockets.

"Since when did the Sourwolf care about others?"

"Since I've had others to care about." He barked.

"Oh your care about me? Oh, Derek, that means so much. You have no idea-" Stiles began to joke.

"Shut up. What's the matter?"

"Well you told me to shut up..." Stiles looked at his face. "Shutting up."

"Just recalling how sucky my situation is." I put it simply.

Dereks eyes became a icy blue. "You made her cry?"

"If I could speak, I would try too explain that I was trying to figure out what was up her butt, and told her how I see her."

"You made her cry?" He repeated.

"Uh, yea. But I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything!" Derek walked up to us, and motioned for him to stand. "Oh God, I'm gonna die." I pushed off of him, and let him stand up.

"You made her cry." This time he stated it.

"If you're going to hit me, please try not to break anything. It's all I got."

"Derek..." I stood up, drying off the remained of my cheeks.

"It takes a lot to make you cry. I know you."

"You know Charlie. What about Charlotte?" He turned his body away from Stiles, and raised an eyebrow. Stiles attempted to slide away, but Derek put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know _me_? The pathetic, lonely girl, who's family is falling apart and has practically nothing to hold onto?" My voice cracked.

"I know everyone says this, but you're not alone." Stiles added. Derek tightened his grip. "OH, my god."

"No, I don't."

"Just let go of him? Please?" He released his grip. I grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him over, holding on to the one exception. "Thank you."

"You like him, don't you?" Derek asked. I nodded. "You cried because he understands you." I nodded again. His face dropped a little. "I see." He walks back to his car. "Get home, before you catch a cold. Both of you." After that, he started his car and sped away with a roar of his engine.

"He seemed upset." Stiles noted.

"Yea..." I think I knew why, but he has to understand. "Take me to your house. I don't feel ready to go back to mine."

"Of coarse."

* * *

><p>I lay on his bed, a blanket draped over me as I try to rest. His room gave of a better homey feel than my own, and I was able to relax. My Willie Nelson tops was riding up and my bellybutton ring tickled my stomach. I was starting to nod off when Stiles returned was some dinner. "Ah, sleeping beauty, you need to eat. You didn't have any lunch."<p>

I sat up, pulling my shirt down. "What is it?"

"Not school food." He laughed

"That sounds amazing." He put it down on his desk, and sat next to me. "What?"

"It's just, you have some hair in your face." He brushed it away lightly. "There."

"Thanks..." I became aware of how bad I must look, and my cheeks burned. Then something happened.

Stiles lifted a hand to my chin and pulled me into a kiss, and the other held my neck softly.

"Sorry, I guess I had too much to drink." He whispered after pulling away. I laughed, remembering when I kissed him at the party.

"But you didn't drink at all."

"I know." He kissed me again. This time, I fully kissed back, allowing my tongue to wrestle with his. My eyes closed, and my hands moved to his abs as I traced them with my fingers through his shirt. Running out of air, I cut the kiss off sadly. I could feel the love in his kiss.

"Are you sure you wanna put up with my crappy life?"

"I have been for as long as I can remember. What's a few more years?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there it is, my one-shot. Hope you liked it! I wanted to touch the emotional side that has yet to be seen from Charlie. Hope I didn't go too far from the real thing, trying to tie the real thing into this. If I don't win, it's cool because this was a fun story to write! Bye for now guys! Peace!<em>**


End file.
